Deseo para otra vida
by belovedhime
Summary: Ha pasado un tiempo desde que Wally falleció y Artemis a pesar de seguir con su vida, el no tenerlo aún significa un vació en su vida y una oportunidad para quienes quieran sacar ventaja. Pero ella lo amaba. Y ese amor lo demostraría haciendo lo que este le enseño. No se dejaría engañar, tenía la esperanza que, en otra vida, las cosas fueran diferentes. (basado después 2da temp


―¿... estas segura que no? ―Pregunto la peli-negra antes de callar al ver la fría mirada que recibió por parte de su hermana― Yo solo digo ―Murmuro alzando los hombros quitándole importancia a su comentario― Yo quizás lo pensaría siquiera

―Entiendo, pero no, gracias ―Contesto la rubia antes de prestar nuevamente la atención en su pequeña sobrina quién jugaba en la alfombra con unos bloques―

Entendía que su hermana estuviera preocupada por ella y que fuera una solución aceptable -para la mayor- pero en el fondo sabía que no serían los deseos del peli- rojo y que solo lo haría si dejaba que su egoísmo triunfara.

―No confió en él ―Siguió la rubia llamando la atención de su hermana quién la miro atenta sin soltar la mano de su marido Roy― y por más que quisiera Willy no lo querría así

―Pero ¿Qué hay de ti? ―Pregunto el arquero por primera vez sobre el tema―

―Lo haré como el resto de la gente, lo podre sobrellevar de alguna forma ―La chica alzo la mirada y les dedico una sonrisa honesta― Aunque si quieren ayudar podrían preparar más de esas ricas pastas, eso siempre me anima

Negando con la cabeza la peli-negra se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina, dando por finalizada la conversación, mientras Roy la seguía y ordenaba la mesa para que cenaran; pronto llegaría su madre para celebrar aquella navidad en familia y tendrían todo listo para entonces.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Wally había sacrificado su vida en una misión, fue un héroe y ese era el pensamiento que la llevaba a seguir haciendo lo que amaba y dejar atrás su vida de civil; pero esto seguía siendo un prueba muy fuerte para sobrellevar, más si los villanos lo tomaban como una debilidad insistiendo en hacer que ella recordara aquel momento, lo que perdió y lo que podía recuperar –pagando el precio de ello- y eso no le dejaba superar la etapa.

―Tía... ―Aquella dulce voz la saco de sus pensamiento y la hizo mirar a su pequeña sobrina quién traía de entre sus juguetes un pequeño arco rustico, de madera y un elástico gastado― Mira ―La menor tenso la cuerda con un lápiz como flecha y lo lanzo dándole a un pequeño blanco― ¡Le di! ¡Siempre le doy! ―La chica amplio su sonrisa al mirarla con orgullo―

―Eso viene de su lado ―Interrumpió su hermana desde la puerta de la cocina mientras su mano señalaba por sobre su hombro a Roy quién se encontraba en el comedor― Nunca le he encontrado lo divertido a eso

―Eso fue culpa de papá, no tenía tacto para enseñar ―La rubia tomo el arco de la menor y le acomodo postura a su sobrina― Así no te dolerá los hombros al practicar así la próxima vez que venga iremos a una cancha de tiros ¿Te parece?

La sonrisa que le dedico la menor casi hacía que sus pobres mejillas se rompieran, pero a ella parecía no molestarle y al contradiciendo lo que pensaba, amplio aún más la sonrisa cuando fue a contarle a su padre la oferta, definitivamente ella se merecía la máscara de Cheshire.

―¿Sabes? Esto son los momentos que más amo ―Murmuro el peli-rojo mientras acariciaba los brazos de la rubia con lentitud y dulzura― Cuando no hay nadie, ni enemigos, ni peligros, solo nosotros dos en el mundo real

―Yo también amo estar a tu lado, Wally ―La rubia beso el mentón de su novio antes de seguir viendo la televisión―

―No es eso lo que quería decir ―Siguió el chico antes de besar la mejillas de la menor― Claro que te amo, eres mi vida, pero... siempre nos metemos en problemas y no soporto la idea que pasara algo que hiciera que nos alejáramos

―¿Qué piensas hacer? Los malos seguirán haciendo maldades ―Artemisa se volteó y miro de frente al peli-rojo― Tu mismo te has dado cuenta que por más que le pateamos los traseros ellos vuelven

―Lo sé, pero... y si nosotros somos quienes no volvemos ―Wally pauso la película y la miro― No es como que dejemos sin protección a las personas, cada día están saliendo más héroes y jamás dejarán de salir ―Tomo las manos de la arquera entre las suyas― Lo que quiero decir, quiero que pasemos juntos el tiempo, pero dejar de lado el miedo de que vaya a pasar algo malo, no quiero...

La distancia fue separada por la rubia, quién beso dulcemente los labios de Wally hasta que este se relajó por completo y casi llegaba a suspirar, lentamente se alejó y acaricio su rostro mientras dejaban juntas sus frentes

―Lo haremos, Wally ―Una dulce sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cuando sintió que el menor acariciaba su rostro con la yema de los dedos, ella entendía su miedo, ella vio el reflejo de sus propios miedos en él―

Sonriendo ante el recuerdo abrazo con cariño a su pequeña sobrina quién había vuelto del comedor, girándola en sus brazos haciéndola reír con alegría, los villanos le podían haber quitado a alguien importante en su vida, pero no lo permitiría dos veces, ni menos que pudieran tener ventaja de su situación.

Lex Luthor estaba seguro que podría ofrecerle lo que ella deseaba, traer a Wally de vuelta a cambio de dañar su lealtad al equipo, pero estaba equivocado, el mayor le había enseñado que uno debe luchar por lo que desea, pero sin dejar de hacer lo correcto y la mejor forma de honrar a ese chico era demostrarle que había escuchado y aprendido de sus consejos.

Ahora había otros quienes merecían su cariño y atención.

La pequeña salto de sus brazos para correr a los de su abuela cuando esta llego, ya estaban todos listos y en poco tiempo después se encontraban alrededor de la mesa.

Quizás.

En otra vida.

En otro mundo.

Ellos volverían a estar juntos de por vida.

En una donde Wally estaría a su lado en aquella mesa.

Y todos los miedos e inseguridades se irían.


End file.
